cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Kane's Wrath patch 1.02
Patch 1.02 for Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath was released in December 2008, and was the final official patch for the game. It is the default version installed in Steam and Origin distributions of the game, including the release within The Ultimate Collection compilation. It is the only version to be properly installed in these releases, as .skudef files for versions 1.00 and 1.01 are omitted from them, disabling version switching with the '-runver' parameter. The downloadable patch executable includes all the patches that were released before it, with the exception of the .skudef files from version 1.01. These can be downloaded individually from Electronic Arts' FTP server. A patch 1.03 was announced by community manager Aaron "APOC" Kaufman in July 2009, but development of Red Alert 3 patches 1.11 and 1.12, and the then-freshly announced Tiberian Twilight, as well as Ladder Season 3, prevented the team from developing and releasing this patch. Changes Bug fixes * Fixed an error that sometimes caused players to unexpectedly select multiple control groups at once when rapidly switching between control groups. * Beacons once again work for subfactions * GDI Slingshot and Shatterer icons swapped at the Reclamator hub to mirror the War Factory * Watchtower will now correctly autotarget units at maximum range * ZOCOM Shatterer can no longer bypass the overload beam power down by using Call for transport * Sonic fencing will no longer disappear from the Armory when healing infantry * Decoy Specters will no longer deal the full non-decoy damage if the decoy dies while the weapon shell is in flight * Decoy Specters will no longer do damage if the decoy dies while the shell is in flight * Specters will no longer damage airborne units * Nod Crane can now build the Voice of Kane * Units will no longer retain the Mothership catalyst effect when transported through a wormhole * Decoy Tripods can no longer EMP * Fixed an exploit that allowed small units to walk along the map border, outside of normal detection, on the Tournament Tower map Global Conquest * Meta-unit hardpoints will be reset at the beginning of each Global Conquest battle * Strike forces can now have spaces in their names Global changes * Level 2 Veterancy bonus increased from +20% damage, +30% health to +25% damage, +40% health. * All Harvesters: cost reduced to 1600, build time reduced to 16s. :: This will speed up the time to unit production and decrease the impact of all-in rushes without affecting the early-game scouting phase. GDI factions Units * Guardian Cannon damage increased from 175 to 200 * Hammerhead: range increased from 200 to 300, speed increased from 150 to 160 * ZOCOM Orca: clip size increased to 5 * Rig: unpacked hit points increased from 5000 to 5500 * Rig stealth detection range increased from 200 to 400 * Zone Shatterer overload beam damage increased from 1250 to 1500 * Shatterer and Zone Shatterer: range increased from 325 to 350 * Orca attack duration increased by 50% per shot * Mobile Repair Transport Repair drone leash distance increased from 50 to 100 * Mammoth Tank health increased from 10000 to 11500 * Juggernaut: clip reload time reduced from 5s to 3s * Juggernaut and Behemoth: turret turn rate doubled * Titan range increased from 300 to 325 Abilities * Zone Trooper/Zone Raider jumpjets no longer have a small pre-jump delay, flying speed increased * Sniper team no longer unstealths when using Bombard * Sensor pod cost reduced to 100 * APC minefield cost reduced to 300 Upgrades * Pitbull Mortar: upgrade cost reduced to 1000 * AP Ammo: cost reduced to 2000, build time increased to 60s * Hardpoints: build time increased to 60s * Zone Trooper/Raider Scanner pack: upgrade range bonus increased from 10% to 20%, cost reduced from 1000 to 500, build time reduced to 15s * Zone Trooper/Raider Autoinjectors: cost reduced to 1000, build time reduced to 30s * Stratofighter: upgrade cost reduced to 1000, build time reduced to 30s * Composite Armor: cost reduced to 1500, build time reduced to 45s * Tiberium field suits: cost reduced to 1000, build time reduced to 30s * Railgun: upgrade cost reduced to 4000 * Adaptive Armor: research cost reduced to 1000 Powers * Railgun accelerator: rate of fire bonus increased to 200%, cost reduced to 500 * Orbital bombardment: cost reduced to 3000 * Supersonic air attack: cost reduced to 2000 Nod factions Units * Fanatics: damage increased from 700 to 800, explosion radius increased from 50 to 60 * Attack bike armor versus cannon reduced by 10% * Black Hand Raider buggy stealth detection range increased from 200 to 400 * Obelisk of Light cost/build time increased to 2000/20s * Specter cost/build time increased to 1500/15s * Shadow Team: range increased from 200 to 225, clip reload time reduced by 40%, speed increased from 80 to 90, flying speed increased from 100 to 120 * Reckoner health increased from 2000 to 2200 * Avatar range increased from 350 to 375, commandeered Beam cannon damage increased from 900 to 1100, range of flame weapon increased from 100 to 200 * Flame tank range increased from 100 to 150 * Awakened are now much more resilient to missile and cannon fire * Enlightened hit points increased from 600 to 650 * Venom damage, pre- and post-upgrades, increased by 10% * Vertigo bomber area effect radius increased from 30 to 40 Abilities * Disruption pod: cost reduced to 300 * Booby trap: cost decreased to 100 Upgrades * Tiberium infusion: cost reduced to 1000, build time increased to 30s * Laser capacitors: cost reduced to 2500, build time increased to 1:15 * Black disciples: upgrade cost reduced to 1000, build time reduced to 30s * Tiberium core missiles: cost increased to 2500, build time increased to 1:15 * Supercharged particle beams: cost reduced to 3000 * Dozer blades: armor bonus decreased from 25% to 15% Powers * Cloaking field: damage vs infantry reduced to 400 from 500 * Power signature scan: cost reduced to 300 * Decoy temple: cost reduced to 500 * Redemption power: cost decreased to 750 * Radar jamming missile: cost reduced to 300 Scrin factions Units * Hexapod: ravager addition no longer hits air * Devourer tank range reduced from 350 to 340 * Corrupter healing reduced by 50% * Seeker tank armor versus rockets increased 10%, armor versus gun increased 10% * Planetary Assault Carrier: damage increased from 45 to 55, health of drones increased 10% * Mechapede: disintegrator segment range increased from 150 to 175 * Mechapede corrupter segment healing reduced by 66% * Mechapede ravager segment: range increased from 300 to 325 * Shard Walker: cost/build time increased to 800/8s * Tripod and Reaper Tripod damage increased by 10% Abilities * Blink packs have been tuned to feel significantly more responsive * Ion storm healing increased from 2% to 5% * Mastermind/Prodigy teleport recharge increased to 20s, no longer works on EMP’d/phased units * Cultist, prodigy, and mastermind mind controls (all types) no longer work on Epic Units or commandos Upgrades * Advanced articulators: cost reduced to 1000, build time reduced to 30s, speed bonus increased by 10% * Traveler Engines: cost reduced to 1500, speed bonus increased by an additional 10% * Reaper-17 forcefields: cost reduced to 2000, build time reduced to 60s * Shard launchers: cost reduced to 2500, build time increased to 1:15 * Plasma disc launcher: cost and build time reduced to 1500/45s * Blink packs: cost/build time reduced to 500/15s * Forcefield generator: cost reduced to 4000 * Blue shards: cost reduced to 2000, build time increased to 60s * Attenuated Forcefields: build time reduced to 60s Powers * Tiberium Vibration Scan: cost reduced to 300 * Infestation power cost reduced to 1000 References Download mirrors * Patches-Scrolls.com (all languages) * C&C Patch Centre at CNCNZ.com (English only) * CnCSaga.com (French only) * GameFront (DBolical): **Chinese (Simplified) **Chinese (Traditional) **Czech **Dutch **English **French **German (censored) **German (uncensored) **Hungarian **Italian **Korean **Polish **Russian **Spanish **Swedish **Thai Category:Kane's Wrath official patches